It Takes a Kiss
by TheLabyrith
Summary: He remembers.. and jolted up. It was a secret but it's the only chance they have.


**A/N:** let's ride with the Frozen-mania! :D BubbLine based on the awesome animated film of the Great Disney.  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything else except the story per se.

* * *

**It Takes A Kiss**

* * *

The air is freezing, oh yes it is.. only an utter idiot would dress in a thin material anywhere near the ice kingdom. Unless of course you're a certain candy princess who's always been the subject of the King's obsession over sovereigns. She shivered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"W-where are you Finn and J-Jake?" she was shaking, and the old creep was nowhere in sight. _He could at least give me a blanket._ She mumbled to herself, the shaking ensues. She heard a distant call then the walls shattered to pieces as Finn and Jake enter the newly formed hole at the room's side. Finn looked around and spotted the curled up figure of Bubblegum.

"Princess!" he said, slicing the lock with his demon sword. "Are you alright?" he asked.

_What do you think?_ She tried hard not to say that, the boy did save her after all. But she wished he hadn't asked the obvious. She breathed in, and sighed.

"Uh.. Finn?" Jake said from afar.

"I am fine.. Thank you. Let's get out of here." She said with a smile as Finn held her hand steadily. They went to Jake, only to find him stuck with a frozen feet.

"Who dares enter my kingdom?" boomed the shrill voice of the king. He flew in the group's view, he huffed when he saw the princess was out. "Come on guys! I worked hard to get PB here!" he whined.

"No IK! How many times have we told you to not kidnap princesses? It's jonkus man!" the boy said, readying for his attack. Ice King flew nearer, just three meters away and raised his hand.

"Say you!" he said, sending two ice bolts toward Finn and PB. They dodged it and Finn pivoted to punch the old man.

"No Simon!" he yelled and jumped onto from his fallen figure.

"Okay okay!" Ice King waved his arm frantically. Finn stopped his assault. "Go! I'm not interested to her anymore." He turned around as if nothing had happened. Finn shrugged and sheathed his sword. But if there's one thing he forgot, Ice King is a crazy man. His words can never be trusted...

With one swift motion, the king turned around and fired another bolt at Finn, the hero dodged it by taking a high jump, thank Glob, but when he landed everything went still and a weird atmosphere surrounded him, he looked around and squinted his eyes at his brother.

Jake whimpered and pointed to where Princess Bubblegum is standing.. well she used to be.. IK grounded himself and gulped as Finn rushed to the pink monarch, he released Jake from his predicament and trotted near Finn.

"Bubblegum!" he called, catching the princess just in time when her knees failed her. She coughed, Jake rushed to them as well, and she clutched her chest. "Glob it! She's ice cold!" Finn said, shaking the princess' figure in his lap.

"Sorry guys." The king muttered. "I .. hit her."

"You what?!" the two adventurers said in unison. "Ice King! I'm gonna kil-"

"I'm sorry! It was for you, I didn't know!" he backed away from Finn who looks like he's going to maul him to death.

"F-Finn stop." Bubblegum said in vain. Talking in her condition is a major effort, her heart throbbed as if it was being gripped by an invisible force. The boy calmed down, albeit forced, and turned his attention to the, now paling, princess.

"Hey stay with us." He said. "We'll treat you at your lab!" he stood up, carrying her in bridal style and nodded to Jake.

"PB, is there any medication in your lab for this kind of stuff?" the dog asked, Princess Bubblegum shook her head, the boys frowned at this. Ice King cleared his throat and floated above them. "What do you want you creep?!" he scowled.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." He said, almost sounding serious. "I should kiss her." He added, something inside Finn just crashed and he let Jake hold PB and yanked the king in eye level.

"The princess is in danger and all you can think is kissing her?!" he yelled at his face. Ice King shook his head and eased the grip on his robe.

"She may not love me back, but I'm sure true love's kiss can heal her. I know who's her true love." Ice King said grinning. Finn let him go and turned around, IK seemed to be telling the truth he is a wizard after all.

"Come on Jake!"

"Wait! Don't you want to know who her true love is?" the king said with a knowing smile.

"Let me guess... you?" Jake said impatiently, Ice King shook his head and grinned. "We have no time for this IK! Finn, let's head back to the kingdom and find the princess' true love." They hurried to the castle and went straight to PB's room. They laid her there, she her eyes were shut tight and she gripped her chest, the young hero was sure the princess is struggling for her life and he can't do anything.. Finn held his tears and faced the equally distraught butler.

"Peps. Do you know any suitor of PB?" he asked.

"No Finn, the princess do not date." He said matter-of-factly and looked at Princess Bubblegum with concern. "Maybe you should kiss her."

"What?" he blushed unconsciously. "No.. I can't."

"Finn!" Jake said. "Maybe she is your true love. We have to try. The princess is getting colder by the minute. She could.." He paused, not wanting to scare the young boy any further.

"B-but." He was shoved towards the bed, Finn growled but he sat beside the princess. _I need to try right? Maybe I am her true love._ He leaned in and kissed the soft lips, they waited in anticipation but she didn't wake up, not even move from the action. Finn frowned and faced his companions.

"It didn't work!" he said in panic. Peppermint Butler stood in silence as the boy shook his brother's shoulders violently. The dog tried to calm him down but he turned his attention the the candy man.

"Come on!" he spit. "Anyone here who loves the princess other than me?" he yelled at the butler. He took a step backward and held his head low, shaking it no. Finn looked out the window, almost tempted to announce the news to the whole of Ooo, if only it wouldn't cause chaos. He sighed, giving up.

Peppermint Butler keep on digging the memories of someone, anyone, who have an emotional connection to the princess. He remembers.. and jolted up. Finn and Jake looked at him in shock. "I know someone who does! And the princess will be happy to know who too." he said, almost squealing in delight. It was a secret but it's the only chance they have.

"Who?" said Finn. He wonders who is that person.. And the princess will be happy to know? He can't help the gnawing feeling of jealousy but kept it in place.

"Marceline." He whispered, the boy's eyes widened while Jake just look at the butler and nodded.

"The vampire queen?!" Jake nodded in response. Whatever they said to each other, he knew they have always been in love. He just shrugged it then, but now they need the menacing rocker more than ever.

They phoned her, she asked why she needs to come but they insisted she must. The queen hissed at them but conceded nonetheless saying things they couldn't comprehend.

"I wonder what happened in the candy castle." She mused as she neared the place, she was greeted with an anxious butler and down spirited adventurers. They said nothing, they lead her to the royal chambers instead. Marceline stopped, stopping the boys as well.

"Okay.. what am I doing here?" she said and stopped floating, she face the trio and crossed her arms above her chest. Finn hesitated, but gave in eventually.

"The princess is kidnapped by IK, we fought him and he zapped me with ice bolt, I dodged it and it... it hit PB." He said, and averted Marceline's eyes.

"HE HIT BONNIBEL?!" she growled, her jet black mane coming to life and flailing around her, Finn flinched and nodded. The vampire queen smashed the door open and went straight to the bed, where an unconscious Bubblegum was lying. "Wake up!" she pat the princess' cheeks lightly. "Come on Bonnibel, wake up!" she started to tear up because of her unresponsiveness, she had never seen her this still. She held it though, not wanting to alarm her companions even more. "Please don't leave me.. wake up." She whispered to her ear, her voice cracked and a tear fell no matter how much she tried.

"Marce.." Finn started.

"How can we cure her? Tell me!" she demanded.

"Act of true love, Miss Marceline." Peppermint answered shakily.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Love? Then w-why am I here?" she said, asking sheepishly blushing slightly.

"I know it ever since M'Lady." He continued very carefully. "You two are in love. I know it!" He said and gulped, as Marceline glare at him for exposing their relationship. "You love her right?"

"Well.." she wavered. Looking at Finn and Jake.

"Please Marcy!" Finn said, ignoring the pang of pain he felt for the butler's confession. "save the princess! I'll do anything!" he begged.

"Okay!" she said. "I will even if you didn't say.. Now go out!" she ordered.

"Why?" Finn asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well I'm not an exhibitionist! I can't go smooching her in front of you!" she hissed again and the three scoured out the room. She turned to Bubblegum and tuck a stray hair behind her ears. _Well, I do love you.._ Marceline sighed_ Hope this works._

She leaned in and press her lips to the princess'.. She closed her eyes and prayed it would work. The princess stirred and looked at Marceline's face. _She's kissing me! _Was her immediate thought when she opened her eyes. The vampire pulled away and grinned.

"Hey there bubble butt." She smirked as the princess blushed a tad brighter. Marceline was relieved, and she's doing a mental summersault for it. Bubblegum propped herself up and stared at the queen's red orbs intently.

"And act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." She repeated the king's words before she pass out and touched her lips. "You're my true love."

"Yep. I am your true love.. Suck it up." Marceline crossed her arms and started to float away to conceal her blush, but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist, tugging her close. She abide willingly.

"Thank you for saving me.." she said and hugged her savior, Marceline hugged back and chuckled. "I thought my heart will be frozen forever-" she was silenced by a kiss and she melted into it, relaxing her being by the vampire's side.

"You know.." she started after the kiss ended. "There's another act of true love..." she grinned impishly and wiggled her eyebrows. The princess blushed as the vampire laughed her heart out, she was stopped however, when Bubblegum pushed her down, causing Marceline to gasp.

"I know.." she said dangerously hoarse as she straddled Marceline's waist and leaned in. She chuckled and capture those sweet lips again. Yep.. true love it is!

*Meanwhile outside..*

"Jake." Finn leaned his ears to the door as did the other two. "What's happening inside?" he asked innocently. Peppermint Butler turned beat red and walked away in a hurry, leaving Jake to do the explaining.

"Uhh.. let's just go bro." he said uneasily

"But-"

"Let's go!" Jake pulled him away from the door.

"Okay.. At least the princess is awake." Finn said smiling at his brother. Jake snickered.

"Oh trust me.." he scoffed. "She's more than awake."

* * *

End Note: Cheerio! :P R&R


End file.
